Amara (The Great Return)
Amara is the fourth thing created by Chaos as well as a Protogenos . Biography Chaos, thinking about the fact almost all the Primordial Beings created something and create a kind of seven entities, Amara was the fourth of them . Amara fights against God because she thought God didn't have to order the destruction of Eve . Long after, she discovers Death created the Necrosians and, so, all the Primordial Beings created something . She created the Chief Pagans . She informs Nature of the location of Eve . Personnality Amara loved greatly her father and her siblings, she was proud and arrogant . She is also very close to Erebus being one of his only friends, she haden't the power to win the Primordial War but she considers she saves a part of Erebus . Amara extremely loves her children . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : She can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphims-Level entities ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, she is stronger than anything other of Nature, Primordial Beasts-level entities, her father and uncles . ** Super Speed : She can move faster than anything else except her father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : She don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : She is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : She is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt her need to be at least as powerfull as a Seraph, she is immune to the Colt, she can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven as well as any weapon created by one of the Protogenoi . ** Nigh-Omniscience : She knows almost everything . ** Precognition : She can see the future, however, their visions are almost never clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : She can hide her nature and her power to anything weaker than herself . ** Darkness Manipulation : She can modify and shape at will the Darkness . *** Concept Empowerment ''': Her powers are renforced when she is in the Darkness . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery'' : She is expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * ''Primordial Beings'' : She can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * ''Nature'' : Nature can easily kill her . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, the Prime Demons, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt her and can kill her if she is weakened . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels and the Time Arcounts as well as the other Protogenoi can heavily hurt her . * ''Seraphims-Level Entities'' : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt her . Weapons * ''Primordial 'Beings' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can kill her . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily her . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly her . * Seraph Blades : They can slightly hurt her . * Weapons forged by Protogenoi : She can be forced to temporary inactivity if she's stabbed with one of the Protogenoi-forged weapons, Kronus forced Ouranos to inactivity with the Megadrepadon forged by Gaia . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Amara can be trapped by the seals made by her uncles and her father . * '''Less of Concept : Amara is linked to her concept and dissapear if her concept dissapear . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Deities Category:Protogenoi Category:Males Category:Alive Category:The Great Return